


Don't Cry to Me

by archangelwithashotgun



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Archangel Gabriel (Supernatural), Break Up, Call Me When You're Sober, Emotional Hurt, Established Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Heavy Angst, Hurt Sam Winchester, M/M, Sabriel - Freeform, Songfic, Unhappy Ending, spnwritingchallenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 09:13:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7164992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archangelwithashotgun/pseuds/archangelwithashotgun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Second May 2016 submission for spnwritingchallenge on Tumblr)</p><p>Sam has had enough with Gabriel's negligence with it comes to their relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Cry to Me

“You’re being completely unreasonable.”

Sam’s face went slack with disbelief and a dark chuckle spilled from his lips. 

“ _I’m_ the one being—?“ 

Sam trailed off into a huff of amusement, even though the situation was far from funny. He ran a hand over his mouth, fingers pinching lightly at his lips to keep them from trembling in his fury. 

“So it’s completely unreasonable to want my freaking _boyfriend_ to spend more than a fleeting two minutes in the morning with me before he leaves for the day?” he asked testily.

Gabriel’s eyes narrowed and the edges of his mouth grew taut. “You’re the one that thought I should resume my post in Heaven, Sam,” he muttered dangerously. 

Sam was not deterred at all by the archangel’s impending rage, though, and he scoffed loudly.

“That was before!” Sam exclaimed, gesturing towards the ceiling. “The angels needed someone to reign them in and to lay down a plan. They did need a leader and you were the best one for the job–”

“So then what is so horrible about me doing it?” Gabriel cut in, arms folding across his chest.

“Because your job is done!” Sam shot back, unable to keep his voice from raising. “You’ve done what was needed; the angels are doing well now, under _Castiel’s_ command.”

“Because his last ruling went _so_ smoothly,” Gabriel bit out sarcastically.

“It’s different now,” Sam said, defending his absent friend. “He didn’t have you to help him, and he’s doing well now. He can handle it now.”

“So I’m no longer necessary?” 

“You - of _course_ you are, but that’s not the point of this!” Sam shouted.

“And the point is… what, that you’re feeling neglected?” Gabriel answered, and Sam had to seriously clench his fists at the almost nonchalant way the archangel said it.

“And if I am?” Sam furrowed his brows. “Would you even care?”

Gabriel’s jaw twitched in his cheek, his molten amber eyes sparking with bright golden tendrils of concealed fury. 

“Watch it, Sam,” he murmured, a growl underlying his warning.

Unafraid he may be, Sam still quivered under Gabriel’s glare and he gave a shaky sigh. Sam desperately wanted Gabriel to see the other side of things, and he could feel his stoic anger disappearing under a looming cloud of anguish, and tears bit at the back of his eyes.

“No,” Sam shook his head, stepping forward cautiously, swallowing at the flitting way Gabriel’s gaze tracked his every movement. “I’m not asking for you to give up your home, Gabriel, or your brothers and sisters. I’m not asking for you to cut them out completely. I’m asking, hell, I’m basically _pleading_ with you that you might actually consider this, _me_ , your home too.”

Gabriel remained still, the only movement from the archangel being the slight ripple of amber pools as Gabriel stared him down. Sam gnawed on his inner cheek, dropping his gaze to the floor.

“And if you can’t give me that…” Sam whispered, rubbing the nape of his neck. “… I can’t do this forever, Gabriel.”

“… So what are you saying?” Gabriel’s voice cut through the air like ice, but Sam could hear the sharp panic laced within. 

“I’m saying that I _can’t_ ,” Sam bit out, Gabriel’s form blurry as he looked back up. “Not anymore. I need more, and you can’t or won’t give it to me. So I can’t. I’m sorry.”

“Sam,” Gabriel breathed, and Sam watched as the cold mask melted away, replaced by a pale sheet of shock. “Don’t.”

“I can’t,” Sam repeated, turning away and walking to exit the bedroom.

“No,” Gabriel’s voice came from behind him. “No, Sam, stop! Listen, you walk out that door right now and we’re done! Okay?! You walk out that door, and you don’t come back!”

Sam froze, feet away from the door, as a wave of cold crashed through his blood, stiffening him in shock. Sam shivered, a tear slipping warmly down his face, and he sniffed against the lump in his throat.

“If you really wanted me to stay,” Sam said, raising his voice enough to that the archangel could hear him. “… You never would have said that.”

And Sam left the room, leaving the thick, suffocating cold and Gabriel behind.


End file.
